


Нарколепсия

by Loftr, Vereg



Category: The Hobbit (Jackson Movies), The Hobbit - J. R. R. Tolkien
Genre: Alternate Universe, Alternate Universe - Human, Alternate Universe - Soulmates, Amnesia, Angst, Coma, Don't copy to another site, Drama, M/M, Memory Loss, Minor Character Death, Not Relatives, Out of Character, Sleep, Soulmates, soulmate - dreams
Language: Русский
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-07-14
Updated: 2020-07-14
Packaged: 2021-03-04 18:27:03
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 11,946
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/25270846
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Loftr/pseuds/Loftr, https://archiveofourown.org/users/Vereg/pseuds/Vereg
Summary: Жизнь - страшная штука. Вот ты тянешься к своей паре, ищешь её среди нормальных снов, когда на самом деле нужно искать какую-то реинкарнацию Дали.
Relationships: Legolas Greenleaf/Thranduil
Kudos: 1





	Нарколепсия

**Author's Note:**

> 1\. События о трагической дате 11 сентября 2011 года затронуты поверхностно.  
> 2\. Трандуилу 38 лет.  
> Леголасу 35 лет.  
> 3\. Солумейт AU, в котором пары находят друг друга во сне, но не могут рассказать ничего о себе и своей жизни.
> 
> Работа написана в 2018 году.

Яркая вспышка. Она режет глаза своими пучками фотонов, что должны порождать кислород, но доставляют лишь боль. Ослепляют. Моргаешь, чтобы избавиться от белоснежной пелены, которая сгодилась бы лишь для того, чтобы закрыть окна на ночь, не дав возможности мошкаре пробраться в дом и сожрать разлагающееся тело, оставляя в нём своё потомство.

Белое солнце уже не опаляет сетчатку, не разъедает колбочки своей интенсивностью сигнала и позволяет увидеть землю - жёлтый песок, граничащий своей палитрой тонов с коричневым... Как капучино, но без пенки, хоть и с тёмными тенями химерных рисунков. Пустыня. Барханы разных размеров - острые пики, маленькие и большие, почти затрагивающие небо, которое, отдаляясь от небесного диска, становится всё более чёрным. Гладкие верхушки, срезанные, тонкие, с которых должны съезжать песчинки, но они, как и всё вокруг, точно замерли во времени. 

На полотне цвета капучино плывут тени правильных геометрических фигур. Поднять взгляд вверх и обнаружить чёрные кубы, перемещающиеся в воздухе, словно подгоняемые ветром. Но ветра нет. Лишь гладкие чёрные бока, притягивающие к себе. И стоит только поднять руку, коснуться пальцем до самого низкого куба, как тот лопается с тихим хлопком и осыпается на песчинки маленькими копиями своего прародителя, что, словно голодные черви, прорвавшиеся из-под земли, поедают чужеродное. 

Порыв ветра берётся из ниоткуда, его можно увидеть белыми всполохами, которые закручиваются в причудливые спирали. Если проследить за ними, то можно натолкнуться взглядом на воду - тёмно-синюю гладь, что на горизонте мелькает бликами. Мираж? Стоит только моргнуть, как на горизонте появляется странная точка... пятно, напоминающее обычную лодку. Два весла, у одного из которых сломана ручка. Шаг навстречу, чтобы лучше рассмотреть, - и из песка пробивается тоненький песочный стебелёк. Светлые песчинки тянутся вверх, хрупкий стебель растёт и расправляет всего лишь три тоненьких листика, колышущихся на ветру. Песчинки поднимаются выше, создавая упругую головку бутона, что раскрывается темными и светлыми лепестками, чередующимися между собой, как зебра: светлый, тёмный, светлый, тёмный... Если сосчитать каждый отдельный лепесток, то тёмных будет больше ровно на две штуки, а один, что находится в самом центре, - полосатый: половина почти белая, половина почти чёрная. Роза пустыни, которую тяжело найти, ещё тяжелее увидеть с такой расцветкой. Но стоит только коснуться кончиками пальцев лепестков, как их бархат приласкает дотронувшуюся до них плоть. Цветок живой. 

С каждым новым шагом цветков становится всё больше. Чем ближе к воде, тем стебельки более тонкие, с трудом держащие тяжёлые нераспустившиеся бутоны.

Порывы ветра стали в разы сильнее: они подминают мелкие песчинки, что вопьются иглами в глаза, если не успеть их закрыть, в глотку, если сделать неосмотрительный вдох. Они разорвут плоть. Они проберутся внутрь кровяного русла, чтобы домчаться до сердца и остановить его.

Небольшой валун почти у самой воды приятно удивляет. Такой же, как все камни, но стоит только сесть, как осознание неправильности добавляет ненормальности окружающей картине. Мягко. Камень мягкий, как будто сел на диван.

Трандуилу нравится тут, в этом мире. Здесь нет времени, которое безжалостно ко всему. Новый порыв ветра подхватывает волосы мужчины, играя с прядями, словно маленький ребёнок с игрушкой. Взгляд бродит по небу, где уже нет забавных кубов, останавливается на деревянной лодке со сломанным веслом... Возможность уплыть? Но что там, на другой стороне мира?

***

Пустыня была белой, безликой, обширной, как само небо. Её можно назвать стерильной - ничего кроме песка и резких колючек кустарника. Не было и указателей - Леголас шёл без всякого ориентира, стараясь идти по прямой, а не петлять между барханами. Ветер поднимал облака колкого белого песка. "Едкость у песка как у бытовой химии", - отметил Леголас, когда не успел закрыться и частичка этого облака попала ему в горло. Он упал на колени и прижал ладонь к носу и рту, а грудь его сотряс такой кашель, что казалось, он сейчас увидит в кулаке кусочки своих лёгких или ребра сломаются и их острые обломки прорвут плоть.

Что удивительно, пить он не хотел. И в целом для пустыни Леголас страдал как-то мало. Лишь испытывал неудобство и раздражение. Наверное, то же чувствует моллюск в своей раковине, когда извне в неё попадает песчинка. Вообще, что-то настораживало его в этой пустыне. 

Леголас оглянулся. Как он и думал: ветра подчищали его следы с усердием дворников месяца. Гладкое пространство, словно по нему провели керамическим ножом. 

Взгляд на свой путь. Леголас поставил ладонь козырьком. На самом краю горизонта на фоне неба вышагивали слоны на длинных многоколенчатых ногах, возносивших их на высоту многоэтажного дома. Хоботы их уныло поникли. Мираж. Ничего более. Он сделал пару шагов в их сторону, но поднявшееся облако белого песка заставило его закрыть сгибами локтей глаза и рот. Когда Леголас убрал руки от лица, слонов уже не было. Да, всего лишь мираж. 

Леголас поднял глаза к палящему в макушку солнцу. Оно было лохматым, словно нарисованная ребенком комета. Раздражение усилилось. Леголас зашагал дальше, впечатывая свои следы в песок, становившийся темнее. Бежевый, рыжий, коричневый. Это казалось хорошим знаком. Он взобрался на очередной бархан, и перед ним раскинулось море, сливаясь с отражающимся небом так, что нельзя было точно сказать, где кончается одно и начинается другое. И ещё... Человек, сидящий на камне. С белыми, как эта пустыня, волосами. 

Вдруг раздражение как рукой сняло и Леголас почувствовал прилив радости. Он сбежал вниз, оставляя за собой борозды в песке, и, не рассчитав силу разгона, едва успел затормозить у кромки воды. С облегчением рухнул на песок, чуть не придавив тоненький цветок с чёрно-белыми лепестками. 

Чуть не в воду. Леголас посмотрел на маленькие гребни волн. В приподнятом настроении он встал, стряхнул песок с одежды и повернулся к сидящему.  
\- Привет? - с вопросительной интонаций произнес он. Незнакомец посмотрел на него глазами прозрачнее, чем море, в которое он чуть не упал.

Хлопок рядом испугал Трандуила, заставил резко поднять голову и с недоверием воззриться на тело, только что чуть не полетевшее в воду. Снова его воображение? Новый мираж? Но со спины Трандуил понимает, что это тело такого же человека, как и он сам. Волосы пшеничного цвета сливались самыми кончиками с песком. Мягкие черты лица. Довольно пухлые губы. И зелёные глаза, настолько яркие, что казались чужеродными. Трандуил лишь едва заметно кивнул в ответ и вновь обратил взгляд к морю, которое не переставало медленно набрасывать на берег волны с белыми гребешками.

Он давно уже гуляет по этим мирам. Всё бродит, надеясь найти что-то... Многие встречались ему здесь. Хоть и не такие живые и весёлые.  
\- Тут... – Леголас прикусывает себе кончик языка, подбирая слово, чтобы ненароком не обидеть незнакомца - вдруг он тут живёт? - ...Интересное местечко.

Впервые Трандуил видел настолько живую личность, которая к тому же совершенно не умела лгать. Губ всё-таки касается лёгкая улыбка, но сам мужчина отвлекается на ветер, порыв которого в этот раз куда сильнее. Он разбивает розу, подхватывает её песчинки, что чёрно-белыми полосами уносятся в море.  
\- Ты впервые здесь, - скорее констатация, чем вопрос.  
\- Я… без понятия. Наверное, да. Они что, из песка? - оживился Леголас.  
\- Здесь всё из песка. Только море и лодка настоящие, нетронутые временем, - с усталыми нотками в голосе отвечает Трандуил и поджимает губы, когда новая волна набегает на берег, забирая с собой очередную порцию песка.  
\- Хм... - а не стоит ли убраться отсюда? - Как тебя зовут?  
\- Ты задаёшь слишком много вопросов, - мужчина недовольно морщится и поднимает голову вверх, смотря на темное небо без звёзд. - Трандуил.

Много вопросов? Да он просто вежлив!  
\- Я Леголас, - он протянул руку для рукопожатия.

Взгляд на руку, как на что-то совсем неинтересное и недостойное внимания. Трандуил встречал несколько раз в этих мирах других людей, но они забывались быстро, оставляя после себя лишь вспышку чего-то далёкого. Так будет и с этим - завтра, когда вновь он проснётся в очередном из искривлённых миров, этот Леголас забудется.

Не очень-то и хотелось. Леголас сунул руку в карман, словно ничего и не было. За неимением чего-то более интересного, он стал разглядывать лодку. Старая, в боку дырка, по краю бортов растёт мох, а дно всё в наростах ракушек. Как он вообще тут?.. Может быть он... 

Спит.

Леголас открыл глаза в своей кровати.

***

Не стоит обращать внимания на тех, кто станет тенью. Трандуил и сам становится тенью для всех, кто повстречается с ним. Он с безразличием смотрит на то, как фигура его нового-бывшего знакомого с каждой секундой становится всё более прозрачной. Моргнув, Трандуил остаётся один на один с тихим шумом набегающих волн. Ушёл бы, да лодка ещё далеко от берега.

****

***

В этом мире всегда кто-то кого-то ищет. Ты в Токио, а твоя пара на Хоккайдо. Лондон - Нью-Йорк. Джэксон в Миссисипи - Феникс в Аризоне. Порт-Хедленд в Австралии - Анже во Франции. Где угодно может оказаться твоя пара. В любое время вы можете встретиться... во сне. А потом ищите друг друга по всему свету.

Леголас рассматривал чёрный ободок узора на запястье и думал о человеке с волосами цвета песка. Человек у моря... Как его звали? Воспоминания ускользали от него, в памяти остались лишь море и песок.  
\- О! Поздравляю! Он, она? - спросил Мелудир во время обеда в кафе на первом этаже здания, где находился их офис. 

Леголас одёрнул край рукава, скрывая браслет.  
\- Он. И я не помню его имя. Ничего не помню.  
\- Как он хотя бы выглядит?  
\- Похож на меня... Светлые волосы, голубые глаза. Примерно моего возраста.  
\- Уже прогресс! А где всё это было? 

Леголас вспомнил косматое солнце и... что-то еще. Неправильное.  
\- Место в пустыне у моря.  
\- Он у тебя, наверное, турист.

Мелудир задал поисковику вопрос о морях с пустынями.  
\- Вот. Может, он в Египте. Или в Намибе? Не переживай. У меня друг нашел пару по воспоминанию о вывеске с названием банка на немецком, где не горели первая и пятая буквы. И вообще, сфотографируй браслет и выложи в сеть, как все.

Социальные сети в самом деле ломились от фотографий браслетов с призывом о поиске.  
Поняв, что друг не отстанет, Леголас сфотографировал запястье и выложил фотографию с хэштегом "Поиск".

*******  


Кто он? Трандуил помнил лишь своё имя и вспышку, которая постоянно сопровождала его от мира к миру. Сколько их было, этих миров? Сотни? Тысячи? Некоторые повторялись - некоторые смешивались, соединялись. Но были и новые миры, которые отзывались чем-то давно забытым...

Трандуил тратил часы, если это действительно были часы, а не секунды или того меньше, на то, чтобы разобраться в себе. Разобраться во всём происходящем, ведь... наверно, ненормально, что помнил он лишь эти миры. Успех составлял ровно ноль процентов из ста. 

Разочаровывало. 

Угнетало. 

Эти неудачи не забывались, в отличии от многих вещей в его жизни.

Частым спутником Трандуила в мирах был кот. Кот размером с юного дога, который достигал мужчине до середины бедра. Полосатый, словно тигр, но цвет тяготил к кашу, плюсовому и фрезу. Длинный хвост с пушистой кисточкой на кончике, что перевязывалась у основания лентой с колокольчиком... колокольчиком без внутреннего язычка, из-за чего он не мог звенеть. И пустые глазницы, которые всегда пугали Трандуила. Они внимательно и незримо заглядывали в самую душу. Казалось, это существо, плоский нос которого шевелился каждый раз, как кто-то подходил к нему, немедленно сожрёт приближающегося, но всё было наоборот - кот тянулся к ласке. Это было первое существо в этих мирах, к которому Трандуил прикоснулся. Длинная шерсть мягко перебиралась пальцами. Усы, закрученные у кончика, кололись, но Трандуилу это нравилось. И он часто касался ладонью усов, чтобы те щекотали кожу. Живой. Это ощущение было живым. 

Хоть миры и были в общепринятом понимании нормальными, но Трандуилу они нравились. Сказочные. Необычные. Разнообразные для того, кто видит или темноту, или... их.

Сегодняшний мир был похож на другой, в котором он бывал двадцать миров назад. Или тридцать. Трандуил сбился со счёта, но знал, что был здесь. Пшеничное поле без конца и края. На горизонте собирается туман, неспешно приближающийся к нему. Но на это понадобится ещё не один час, а пока можно прогуляться, ведь где-то здесь была зона охоты Берутиэль. Трандуил не был уверен, что она самка, но такое ласковое поведение не вязалось с тем, что его единственный друг - кот. 

Но это было всё пустяком. Мужчина ощущал, что что-то изменилось. Незримое, еле ощутимое, как будто погладили пёрышком щеку. Вспомнилась рубашка в крупную красную клеточку и почему-то закатанные рукава. Смутная догадка и... Трандуил с недоумением замечает чёрный ободок браслета на запястье. Встретил? За столько лет всё же встретил истинного?.. Вчерашний знакомый - скорее всего он. Жаль, что он не понял этого сразу. Жаль, что более не увидит. 

Трандуил неспешно шёл прямо меж жёлтых колосков, зная, что это безуспешно - пытаться к чему-то прийти. По левую сторону море - мужчина знал, что оно там - вышел к нему однажды. Искать свою Берутиэль бессмысленно, потому что она сама его найдёт. 

Шуршание где-то позади напрягло, заставило замереть, и Трандуил обернулся, готовый уже повалиться на землю под массивной тушей приветствующей его кошки, что разлилась бы громким, как трель, урчанием, стоило бы только начать чесать ей бока. Но... Удивление поднимается штормом внутри. Удивление отнимает способность говорить. Трандуил видит вчерашний знакомого... который испуганно бежит прямо на него.

****

***

Ветер, играя, пускал волны по полю пшеницы. Леголас провел ладонью по ее немного колким верхушкам. Что-то не то... Он сломал один стебель и поднес к глазам. У пшеницы два колоска. Он сорвал еще несколько. Все такие. Снова ощущение раздражения, как от песчинки внутри, которая никак не покроется перламутром.

Сбоку зашелестело. Что-то блестящее на розовом. Это розовое, длинное, похожее на прут, ходило из стороны в сторону. Да это же хвост! Украшенный безмолвным колокольчиком. Леголас в сомнении остановился, не зная, стоит ли ему идти дальше. 

Обладатель розового хвоста - огромный кот - решил быстрее него: резко прыгнул в его сторону, припав к земле и вытащив из путаницы стеблей маленькое красное существо. Оно визжало в его зубах, как мышь. Может, это и была мышь, только вот шерсть у неё была красного цвета. Но ведь и кот был розовым! Писк оборвался, сменившись хрустом мелких костей. Кот повернул голову к Леголасу, и взору последнего предстали пустые глазницы. «Бежать!» - скомандовал мозг, и Леголас ломанулся в противоположном от чудовища направлении.

Этот! Он! Трандуил! Это имя прорвалось в его память, словно вода из рухнувшей дамбы.  
\- Помоги! - только и успел крикнуть Леголас, проносясь мимо, от чего волосы Трандуила откинуло воздушной волной. Наверное, правильно было крикнуть «спасайся», но уж что вышло.

Первое, что приходит в голову - имя. Леголас. Мягкое начало и твёрдая грубая буква по центру, которая приятно вибрирует в горле. Второе ничем не помогает ему, ведь огромное существо налетает на него, сбивает с ног. 

Удар спиной об твёрдую землю неприятен, но Трандуил привык к таким приветствиям, и лишь смеётся на попытки Берутиэль вылизать не только его лицо, но и полностью всего. Он чешет за ушами, под мордой и бока, наслаждаясь громким урчанием, что проходит вибрацией по телу. Живой, действительно живой, а не непонятно кто.  
\- Всё, хватит, я уже весь мокрый, - Трандуил упирается ладонью в морду Берутиэль.

Его не слушают, прикусывают руку, легко, чтобы не пробить кожу острыми клыками, на что Трандуил лишь смеётся и приподнимается на одной руке. Берутиэль недовольно рыкнув, всё же отпускает его руку и сходит с придавленного тела, чтобы дать свободу. 

Трандуил... любил это животное. Любил, как единственного друга здесь, того, кто не предал и почти постоянно был рядом. И даже становится всё равно на то, что на запястье у него теперь есть браслет родственной души.

Он успел убежать еще метров на десять, когда услышал смех и воркование Трандуила с этой тварью. Притормозив, Леголас быстро оглянулся, чтобы в случае чего бежать опять. Кот, если это вообще можно было назвать котом, лежал на груди Трандуила и ... мурлыкал. Это безглазая тварь мурлыкала!  
\- Трандуил? - опасливо позвал Леголас. 

Может, для него самого этот кот небезопасен. Наверное, это звучало как: "Скажи, пожалуйста, твоё чудовище не сожрет меня, как ту красную мышь?"

Оклик, от которого почему-то в груди разливается тепло. Оклик, с которым приходит что-то давно забытое, но почти сразу же исчезает. Трандуил косится на кошку, которая была безразлична ко всему и начала умываться. Удачная охота, значит, была. 

Что-то отвечать? Он отвык от беседы с кем-то, отвык от живого собеседника. Не привык к тому, что, оказывается, у него есть пара, если это не очередной бред этих миров. Трандуил лишь поднимает руку вверх, чтобы его нашли среди высоких колосков.

Образовавшаяся тишина исчезает быстро - шуршание колосков и приближающиеся шаги успешно справляются с этим делом. Трандуил опускает руку, чтобы взять хвост Берутиэль и уже привычными движениями приняться расправлять волоски кисточки. Кончик хвоста дёргается, оказавшись в плену, но сразу же успокаивается, позволяя в который раз издеваться над собой.  
\- Что это за?.. Хм... Существо?

Берутиэль громко фыркнула, показывая своё возмущение на "существо", но, зевнув, сворачивается клубком у ног Трандуила.  
\- Обычная кошка, - мужчина отпускает хвост, чтобы положить руку на голову животного. - Я её назвал Берутиэль.  
\- А что с её?.. - Леголас красноречиво посмотрел на пустые глазницы.  
\- Я нашёл её уже такой... Она меня нашла в одном из миров, - поправляет себя Трандуил.

Леголас вспомнил кое о чем важном. Присел на корточки, закатал рукав и сравнил рисунок их браслетов. Он был одинаковым.  
\- Ты моя пара, - почти благоговейно проговорил.

Да, пара... Трандуил поворачивает голову в сторону Леголаса, имея больше возможности рассмотреть его. Тонкие морщинки, три, в уголках глаз - любит смеяться; глаза сегодня кажутся вообще голубыми, а не зелёными; нижняя губа действительно чуть более пухлая, по сравнению с верхней; и лёгкие мазки не шибко острых скул. Чем-то похож на него самого, но... Трандуил не помнит, как он выглядит сам, а зеркал так и не нашёл в этом мире.  
\- Наверно, это хорошо, - бесцветно произносит мужчина и возвращает всё своё внимание к кошке.  
\- Наверно? - слегка возмутился Леголас, но Трандуил продолжал гладить розовую кошку. - Почему у тебя тут так странно?  
\- Здесь всегда так и было так, когда я впервые явился сюда, - горло начинает неприятно сдавливать, словно на шею легла призрачная рука, и Трандуил вспоминает, что невозможно во снах сказать паре что-то личное.  
\- И как мне тебя найти? Ты, наверное, точно в Австралии. Мало ли что там водится. А может это заповедник, а ты ученый генетик? Тогда ты и это место точно засекречены, - Леголас сорвал двойной колос. - И что... это для большей урожайности? Что-то новое для армии? Ты, наверное, на этой кошке испытываешь возможности зрительной коры? Но красить-то было зачем?!

Может, в Австралии, может, учёный... Не помнит. Совсем ничего не помнит. И как бы не пытался даже сейчас что-то "достать" из своей головы, всё было безрезультатно.  
\- Я ничего не п... - Трандуил хватает ртом воздух и сжимает рукой шею, когда горло обжигает болью, не давая больше ничего сказать.

Леголас тоже ничего не может сказать...  
\- Я выложил пост с фотографией браслета. Там вся информация. Должна быть... наверное.

Если бы он что-то помнил, кроме темноты, которая сменяет этот мир, стоит ему заснуть.  
\- Хорошо, - Трандуил пожимает плечами, не зная, что ещё можно сказать на это.

Наступило неловкое молчание.  
\- Пройдемся?  
\- Здесь вокруг лишь одно поле. Нет ничего, только море, лодка и это поле.

И что им - сидеть и молчать? Так хоть идти можно.  
\- А что ты имел ввиду под другими мирами?  
\- Каждый раз, как только я просыпаюсь, то оказываюсь... в различных местах. Пустыни, поля, небоскрёбы, горы, леса - каждый раз всё новое или то, где я уже был. И всё, - Трандуил мотает головой, не зная, как объяснить абсолютно всё, что видел. - Здесь творится что-то ненормальное.

У Леголаса даже закралось подозрение, что он из параллельной вселенной. Ну, или что он сумасшедший. Но Трандуил не производил впечатление сумасшедшего.  
\- Но всегда неизменным остаётся море с волнами и лодка со сломанным веслом и дыркой в боку, - Трандуил опускает взгляд на хвост Берутиэль, который начал мелко подрагивать.

Так. Нельзя точно говорить, где ты. Может, это загадка такая. Трандуил - натуралист? А как объяснить это розовое существо? Но ведь все говорят, что во сне должны быть места, где бывает пара. Школа, где учился. Магазин у дома. Знакомая улица. Не это все!

Кошка ведёт ухом, и Трандуил сам начинает слышать шаги, которые отдают вибрацией по земле. Давно не видел их здесь. Вибрация нарастала, звуковая волна становилась громче, колоски совсем недалеко от них сгибались под чужим весом. Последняя линия - и мимо проходят фиолетовые жирафы с бардовыми пятнами по всему телу. Высокие, с нескладными копытами, что больше похожи на паучьи лапы, и двумя головами, что держались на одной шее, которая дихотомически разделялась лишь под самыми подбородками.

Матерь божья! От такого несоответствия с действительностью Леголас в испуге схватил Трандуила за руку.  
\- Не бойся, - вдруг мягко произносит мужчина, совершенно не понимая, почему так ведёт себя. - Они миролюбивы, здесь все миролюбивы, поэтому никто не нападёт на тебя.

Земля дрожала под шагами этих гигантов. Разум Леголаса протестовал против всего происходящего. Он почувствовал, что просыпается.  
\- Пусть тебе приснюсь я. Может, так мы найдем друг друга, - успел проговорить он.

В этот раз прощание было более осознанным, и Трандуил ловит себя на мысли, что хотел бы подольше побыть с Лего... Ле... Стоит фигуре полностью раствориться, как его имя полностью исчезает из головы. И только чужое тепло, которое ещё ощущается на руке, остаётся с ним на долгие минуты.

****

***

Двадцать шесть миров. Двадцать шесть миров, но нигде не было ЕГО. Трандуил обходил всё, где бы ни был, даже пытался звать, пусть совершенно не помнил имени, но никакого отклика не было. Берутиэль видела разочарование на лице мужчины, поэтому старалась быть более игривой, приносила дары в виде разноцветных мышей, засыпала рядом и была с ним все двадцать шесть раз... Не помогало.

Море было таким же спокойным, как и сотни раз до этого. Но лодка ближе. Если зайти в воду, сделать всего лишь каких-то пятнадцать шагов, то можно уплыть. Но Трандуил пока не смог взять в руки целое и надломленное весла, каждый раз сталкиваясь взглядом с чёрным ободком на запястье, который обзавёлся семнадцатью небольшими листьями. Совсем маленькими... семнадцать. Что-то знакомое бьётся в висках, но никак не хочет быть понятным.

Двадцать седьмой мир, очередной новый, который ещё не встречался ему. Лишь половины домов, неровные края, асфальт, что накрыт одеялом из различных кусков кирпича, между которыми ползали черви. Длинные, жирные, переливающиеся на солнце, оставляющие после себя неприятные блестящие от слизи дорожки, они обползали глубокие трещины, которые появлялись с каждым его шагом.

Может ли он сам быть разрушителем всех этих миров? Трандуил понимает, что, возможно, если повстречавшийся ему уже два раза мужчина был настоящей его парой, то они встречаются во снах и... и разрушает он сам себя.

Двадцать седьмой мир и снова без него. Трандуил понимает, что это очередная обманка этих миров, чтобы добиться чего-то от него. Всё равно, после стольких дней хождения по этому... он просто разочаровался во всём. 

Более-менее целое здание становится местом для его будущего ночлега. Берутиэль не заставляет себя ждать, забегая в дом следом за мужчиной, и Трандуил в приветствии проводит рукой по голове животного. Хоть кто-то не бросает. Стоит только подняться наверх по хрупкой, неустойчивой лестнице, стоит только выйти на, о чудо, целую крышу, как начинает играть мелодия. Медленная, плавная, от которой почему-то поднимаются волоски на руках. 

_Есть что-то особенное в том, как ты зашла в мою гостиную,  
Как-то небрежно и самоуверенно глядя на этот ужас, в который я превратился,  
Но я по-прежнему, по-прежнему нужен тебе.  
Напряжённые разговоры и сигареты, убеждения и недостатки,  
Просроченные счета и перерасходы, вопли и крики,  
Но ты по-прежнему, по-прежнему хочешь быть со мной._

Печальная песня, которая не прекращается и быстро запоминается, ведь это что-то новое, то, чего давно не встречал здесь. Трандуил, тяжело вздохнув, ложится на крыше и кладёт голову на бок кошки, которая начинает тихо тарахтеть. Чудесная подушка. Только почему-то нет тепла, как тогда, когда к нему прикоснулся его истинный. Песня набирает обороты, становится громче, и мужчина закрывает глаза, чтобы полностью в ней раствориться и не смотреть на море, которое мелькало голубоватыми искрами на горизонте.

После этого тот мужчина не снился ему несколько недель. Он обновил пост с фото, добавив о пустыне и пшеничном поле. Без кошек и жирафов. Еще чего не хватало.

Незнание, где искать Трандуила, и отсутствие снов о нём, угнетало его. Это даже замечали на работе. Мелудир приглашал его на семейное барбекю и партию в теннис на выходные, чтобы он отвлекся, но Леголас отказался. Мужчина решил принять то, что мужчина из его снов нездоров, и стал отправлять запросы в лечебницы. 

Всё, что он мог дать - это описание пары и его снов. Но с такой скудной информацией - высокий блондин с голубыми глазами и длинными волосами, которому снятся безглазые кошки, - он раз за разом получал отрицательные ответы. Ни у кого не было снов-галлюцинаций о фиолетовых двухголовых жирафах и уж тем более ни у кого из них не было браслета с фото.

Были и три положительных отзыва. Все трое только состояли на учете. Леголас взял отпуск за свой счёт, намереваясь за неделю пересечь штаты от океана до гор. И в первый же раз ему не повезло. Да, высокий блондин, да, браслет, но не тот, кто ему нужен. 

Потом был юг. Калифорния. Леголас приобрел красноватый загар, который быстро смылся, и ещё большее разочарование. В Техас он ехал уже совсем без надежды. Зато не разочаровался. Меньше, чем два первых раза. Итак, его пара не больна. Нет... есть же ещё куча частных клиник. А вдруг ОН не из этой страны?

Леголас стал плохо спать. От снотворного ему абсолютно ничего не снилось. Визит к психологу принес небольшие улучшения. Рецепт на ноотропные лекарства - с ними Леголас спал и видел сны. Яркие, почти неотличимые от реальности. Но обычные. Без него.

Но на этот раз... Этот раз было в городе, где у каждого дома отсутствовала половина, словно откушенная Кинговскими монстрами. Леголас понял, что это то, что он искал, когда увидел, как часть обрушившейся кладки зависла в воздухе.  
\- Трандуил! - в этот раз вспомнить было легче. 

Он был уверен: его пара здесь. 

Леголас бежал по улицам, что были расколоты множественными трещинами и через которые прорастали зеленые листья.  
\- Трандуил! - он решил подняться наверх одного здания, надеясь, что оно не рассыплется от его шагов.

Рухлядь, хлам... Ступени трухлявые, скрипят и прогибаются под его шагами. Крыша.  
\- Трандуил! - обрадовался он лежащему мужчине.

Песня обрывается моментально, из-за чего молчание неприятно звенит в ушах. Но имя... голос, который его зовёт по имени. Трандуил резко открывает глаза и откидывает голову назад настолько, насколько позволяет бок кошки. 

Леголас. Имя, как будто стрела, что пронзила мишень насквозь, вспоминается, и, кажется, дышать становится легче.  
\- Двадцать шесть, - Трандуил опускает голову и поджимает губы. - Двадцать шесть миров.  
\- Почти месяц... - Леголас опустился рядом на колени. - Почему ты не снишься мне? - он запустил пальцы в гладкие волосы.

И что ему ответить? Даже если бы знал правдивый ответ, то не смог бы его сказать. Трандуил отворачивает голову в сторону, смотря прямо в пустые глазницы Берутиэль, которая тоже хотела знать ответ.  
\- Не знаю, - простой ответ, над которым он думал непозволительно долго.  
\- Твои миры… они такие странные, - Леголас притянул его голову к себе, прижимаясь щекой к макушке. - Я посылал запросы в лечебницы. Но тебя там нет. Может быть, ты в другой стране? Может быть, ты вообще не в моем мире. Может, это я болен и я тебя выдумал?

Нужно прервать эти прикосновения, но... впервые за столько миров он мог ощутить тепло, мог дотронуться к тому, кто тоже человек. Если человек.  
\- Браслеты не появляются просто так.  
\- Но где же ты? - он отпустил голову Трандуила. - Где ты?!  
\- Не знаю, - по сравнению с Леголасом, он почти шепчет, потому что горло сжимается новым спазмом, когда возникает желание сказать правду.

Смысл кричать? Кажется, они в тупике. Леголас лёг рядом с Трандуилом и обнял его.  
\- Давай я расскажу тебе новости этого года?  
\- Если хочешь, - ему нравилось просто лежать рядом с теплом, рядом с Леголасом.  
\- Трампа выбрали президентом, после сильных дождей разрушилась плотина Оровилл, во Франции выбрали Макрона, в Южной Корее объявили импичмент, Швеция победила в чемпионате по хоккею, Дисней купил всех и теперь выпекает «Звёздные войны» как пирожки, Оскар получил «Лунный свет», открыто семь экзопланет размером с Землю, три из которых находятся в зоне обитаемости, у Юпитера теперь шестьдесят девять спутников... а больше... Больше я не помню.

Оказывается... оказывается тот мир, откуда приходит Леголас, куда интересней. Намного. Неприятное ощущение сжимает стальными плетями сердце, заставляя его обливаться кровью. Теперь понятно, почему Леголас не приходил к нему сюда, где нет ничего, что будет нормально-интересным.  
\- Больше и не нужно. Для меня это и так подарок.  
\- Я так рад, что наконец-то нашёл тебя, - Леголас осмелился поцеловать Трандуила в угол губ.

Как удар в солнечное сплетение, которое заставляет не просто задохнуться, но и останавливает сердце. Трандуил каменеет, расфокусированным взглядом смотря на море. Тепло, материальность, осознание, что кому-то впервые за сотни... тысячи миров нужен.  
\- Я здесь всегда. Мне некуда идти. Или темнота, или эти миры, - почти скороговоркой, после чего Трандуил судорожно вдыхает, стараясь избавиться от боли в горле.  
\- Ты умираешь? - сжалось сердце Леголаса. - Это агония твоего мозга?  
\- Если бы я знал ответ, - губы кривятся в подобии на улыбку. - Даже горло не сжимается на желание что-либо рассказать, потому что... его нет.  
\- Я раб... - он почувствовал, как утекает его память. - Не помню... это большой город. Один из самых больших в стране. У меня бумажная работа. У меня нет домашних животных - мне не на кого их оставлять, если я... - память опять подвела. Он хотел вытряхнуть всё из нее. Каждую мелочь, какую выйдет. - Я люблю пиццу с сыром. Я несколько раз перечитал Ричарда Йейтса. Я... - Господи, что же еще. Вспоминай, вспоминай! - Я не люблю сливы. У меня есть... - что же у него есть. Деревья. Как же это называется... И в детстве. Он ходил в какую-то секцию. - Я... занимался каким-то спортом. Я люблю собак.

Зачем он говорит, когда это больно и когда связь просто удаляет из головы абсолютно все важные воспоминания? Приятно... приятно, что с ним хотят поделиться таким личным уже на третей встречи, приятно, что вообще хотят что-то рассказать, но... Трандуил поворачивается на бок под недовольное кряхтение кошки, ведь всё же это слишком большое давление ей на бок, и прижимает кончики пальцев к губам Леголаса, заставляя его замолчать.  
\- Не нужно. Я всё равно забуду, как и твоё имя, когда ты уходишь отсюда.  
\- Но мы не пробовали, - Леголас мягко сжимает запястье Трандуила и отводит его руку от своих губ. – Я найду, на чём можно писать.  
\- Бессмысленно.  
\- Но мы не пробовали.

Леголас пошёл вниз. Сколько же тут всего и всё заброшенное. В бывшем кабинете проросло деревце. Он подошёл к книжному шкафу. Прямо посередине на него глядела «Дорога перемен», которую Леголас быстро выхватил. Страницы местами слипшиеся, жёлтые, но текст можно прочитать. Отдаст Трандуилу, как напоминание. Это из его мира, оно не должно исчезнуть. 

В рассохшемся столе нашлись две ручки и тетрадь. Уже не понять было: в линейку она или в клетку. Со всем этим добром он вернулся к Трандуилу.

Был же уверен, уверен на все сто процентов, что не выйдет, но Трандуил понимает, что у него загораются глаза, стоит увидеть в руках Леголаса книгу и тетрадь. Ведь не должно же исчезнуть то, что взято отсюда?  
\- Ты уверен, что ручки пишут? - Трандуил поднимает голову с Берутиэль и, удобно сев, складывает ноги в позе лотоса.  
\- Не знаю пока.

Он отдал Трандуилу книгу и стал писать в тетради с первой страницы всё, что говорил. О сливах и пицце, большом городе и кафе с плетённой мебелью, отчётах и Йейтсе.

Ручки царапали, приходилось через слово их продувать, но худо-бедно писали. «Дорога перемен»... однако шуршание привлекает куда большее внимание. Трандуил не переставал следить глазами за каждым новым словом, видя, как руки Леголаса начинали всё сильнее дрожать.  
\- Почему ты переживаешь? - мужчина склоняет голову к плечу, неосознанно прижимая книгу к груди.  
\- Кажется, у меня много причин. Ты словно не из моего мира. Я тебя забываю. Я не знаю дорогу к тебе. И эти гребаные ручки меня достали! - он резко выпрямился. - Давай ладонь, я напишу своё имя.

Вздрогнув от столь громкого и импульсивного оклика, почти команды, чего давно не видел здесь, никогда не видел, Трандуил протягивает руку навстречу, вспоминая почему-то то, что такие ручки не пишут по руке.  
\- Не кричи больше. От этого неприятно ушам.  
\- Извини.

От его манипуляций кожа на ладони Трандуила покраснела. После каждой черточки приходилось её расписывать по бумаге. И всё же через много усилий на ладони Трандуила было корявое "Леголас". Ручка умерла. Леголас дал своей паре вторую.  
\- Теперь ты на моей.

Сравнивая царапанье по своей довольно чувствительной коже, Трандуил не особо хотел выписывать имя на ладони Леголаса. Чёрточка за чёрточкой, медленно; бумага, на которой не остаётся чистого места; и ручка, чернила которой быстро исчезают на "н".  
\- Я же говорил, - Трандуил тяжело вздыхает и отпускает чужую руку.  
\- Хотя бы так.

Леголас рассматривал свою ладонь. Он не был уверен, что вынесет что-нибудь из этого мира, но у Трандуила должны остаться эти вещи.  
\- Я продолжу искать тебя, - в сознание врывались трели птиц, которые становились всё громче и громче. - Будильник! - он успел поцеловать Трандуила.

Мужчина не успевает словить поцелуй, насладиться им, ведь горечь от ухода пары в этот раз бьёт его сильнее. Опять двадцать шесть миров? Или больше? Ему сказали, что почти месяц, значит, в следующий раз, наверное, к нему придут через год.

Трандуил тяжело вздыхает и опускает взгляд вниз на свою ладонь, когда губ касается тень улыбки. Леголас... Он сильнее прижимает к своей груди старую книгу, чувствуя, как в груди зарождается надежда.

****

***

На его ладони нет ничего. Даже покраснения.

В этот раз он не может пробиться к Трандуилу и через месяц. Он ходит к психологу не ради рецепта, кажется, он так сойдет с ума. 

На пост в сети (ожидаемо) так никто и не отозвался. Все его знакомые и друзья считают его одержимым. Но мало ли в их мире одержимых вечными поисками фанатиков?  
Когда он увольняется, его накоплений хватает, чтобы прожить несколько месяцев особо не нуждаясь. Нет, он не начинает пить. Друзья называют это «поиском себя» на ужинах. 

Он... скорее всего он просто занимает время. Леголас посещает школу рисования. «Вы можете начать с нуля в любом возрасте», - обещает их буклет. Не то, чтобы он начал с нуля, но его навыков не совсем хватает для изображения пейзажей мира его пары. «Начинать нужно с набросков», - сказал его преподаватель, и теперь его квартира завалена карандашными рисунками. Как-то преподаватель увидел набросок его многоколенчатых слонов и вспомнил Сальвадора Дали. Значит ли это, что Дали страдал тем же расстройством, что его пара, или миры, в которых он оказывается, составлены из воспоминаний? 

Леголас вспоминает, как нашел книгу Йейтса там. Может, он воспроизвел её из памяти? Тетрадь и ручки тоже, ведь до него их не было. 

На писательских курсах он пишет рассказ о влюбленных с ретроградной амнезий. Они всё забывают и каждый раз знакомятся заново. Единственная их связь с тем, что они пережили - многочисленные записки, строго датированные.

Первый мир - новая надежда, которая не гаснет даже тогда, когда не находит Леголаса, потому что он настроился на это заранее, потому что имя сохранилось на ладони, потому что, проснувшись, не исчезла и книга с запиской. Почерк был неаккуратным, быстрым, неровным, но Трандуилу нравился он именно таким. 

Седьмой мир - настораживает, но пока ещё не дочитал книгу, поэтому есть то, на что можно отвлечься. Однако стало удивлением, что люди едят. Пьют. Когда он сам не испытывал никакой потребности.

Двадцатый мир - последняя страница прочитана ещё десять миров назад. Трудно сдерживать себя, но Трандуил постоянно прокручивает в голове запомнившуюся фразу из книги: «Главное, вовремя тормознуть, чтобы слёзы не стали водицей. Горевать надо в меру, чтоб не замусолить печаль». 

Сорок первый мир - надпись на руке давно стёрлась и он не забыл имя лишь благодаря записке, которая стала ещё более затёртой. Часто смотрел. Пытался понять, где же его обманули. 

Сорок семь... Трандуил прогнал Берутиэль, которая обиделась и просто растворилась в воздухе, уходя в другой мир. Лодка была ближе, уже шесть шагов от берега. Но Трандуил пока стоял на песке у кромки воды, не решаясь сесть в неё.

Пятьдесят три. Лодка носом на самом берегу. Мужчина более не задумывается и уже как полдня, если это можно назвать днём, сидит в лодке и смотрит на книгу, внутри которой, придавленная страницами, лежит записка, что разместилась рядом с ним. Просто взять вёсла, оттолкнуться и уплыть. Но как-то боязно.

Трандуил перестал считать миры - бессмысленно... Да и к чему считать, если уже все и так понятно. Костёр горел до того, как он пришёл, костёр не угасал, просто пылал сам по себе, не нуждаясь в дровах.

Трандуил тяжело вздыхает и протягивает руки к огню, чувствуя лишь отдаленное покалывание на коже. Он был один... И теперь это не стращало, ведь завтра он уйдёт с этих миров, переберется на другую сторону берега. Лишь бы только лодка выдержала.

В этот раз это были горы. Нет, Леголас не вспомнил имя своей пары, но внутри него звенел звоночек интуиции. Здесь он обнаружил скелет кита и прошел под его рёбрами. Это пересохшее море? После громадного костяка медная дверная ручка, прикрученная к очередному камню, его не так уж удивляет. 

Его сердце заметно подскакивает, когда он видит пещеру, а в ней свет. Судя по бликам - от костра. Леголас пошел туда по пологим валунам. Широкий по началу вход сужался, но мужчина надеялся, что он станет шире, образуя что-то вроде комнаты.  
\- Трандуил? - имя отдалось эхом. 

Дрожь. Трандуил поспешно, как будто провинился, одёргивает руки от огня и поднимается на ноги, скрываясь в темноте. Хочет увидеть, ещё больше хочет дотронуться, понять, что это не видение, что... Его предали. К нему не пришли даже через шестьдесят миров, что говорить о сейчас? Нет. Это нужно прекратить.  
\- Трандуил? - Леголас протискивается в пещерку с гладким, словно зеркало, полом.  
\- Уходи, - дальше к стене, чтобы прижаться спиной и полностью слиться с темнотой.

Уйти... У него упало сердце.  
\- Я ищу тебя и когда нахожу, ты говоришь мне уйти?  
\- Девяносто три, - он моментально подсчитывает миры. - Уходи.  
\- И что это даст? 

Леголас сел у огня. Не греет.  
\- Я не хочу видеть того, кто солгал мне, - Трандуил с ненавистью смотрит на Леголаса.  
\- Это в чем же я солгал? - обозлился Леголас.  
\- Ты говорил, что придёшь. Девяносто три мира! - он берет под контроль свои эмоции. - Я завтра уплыву, можешь больше не обременять себя.  
\- Обременять?! - Леголас сам не понял, как оказался около Трандуила и ударил его в челюсть. - Я скоро сойду с ума от всего этого! Я ложусь спать каждый раз надеясь, что найду тебя! - ещё удар. - Самовлюбленный засранец, - Леголас, обозлившись, резко разворачивается и идёт к узкому выходу.

Удары материальны - единственное, что есть в этих мирах, - и Трандуил не останавливает Леголаса. Упивается болью, наслаждается ею, ведь он точно живой. Второй удар, куда сильнее, заставляет упасть, и... и чувствуется металлический привкус на языке.  
\- Ты не знаешь, - с трудом выдыхает Трандуил, не чувствуя нижней челюсти, - что такое быть в полном одиночестве.  
\- А ты не знаешь, что такое осознать, что никогда не найдёшь свою пару. Это при браслете то! Тебя, наверное, в самом деле держат привязанным к койке в какой-нибудь лечебнице.  
\- Действительно, откуда мне знать? - слишком язвительно. - Здесь же так весело и много других, с кем я могу поговорить! Я ведь могу поесть, ощутить тепло и просто жить! Конечно же, я не осознаю того, что никогда не найду тебя здесь!  
\- Иди к чёрту! 

Мудак.

Шаги отдаляются, оставляют его в полной тишине. Он итак... в аду. Трандуил, упершись спиной в стену, медленно съезжает вниз и подтягивает ноги к груди, чтобы положить на колени голову. Нужно уходить отсюда, он устал. Лучше бы никогда не встречал Леголаса, лучше бы вообще не было у него пары, ведь так бы ушёл отсюда раньше. Трандуил прижимает пальцы к месту удара и не сдерживает шипения. Это действительно больно.

Ох, да почему он не просыпается, когда это нужно?! Леголас силится, словно пытается поднять штангу, но не выходит. Не видит смысла бродить тут. Ему не нравятся эти темные завихрения в воздухе. Не нравятся кости, которые на концах кем-то поедены. Не нравится и то, что Трандуил такой напыщенный индюк, который… который! Он здесь совершенно один. И Леголас понимает, что его паре куда хуже, чем ему в правильном мире. Вздохнув, мужчина возвращается в пещеру, не желая больше терять время на непонятно что, и с угрюмым видом садится у костра. 

Шаги. Неужели Берутиэль решила вернуться? Нет, не хочет сейчас видеть её, ведь снова прогонит и теперь уж навсегда... Растяжимое понятие - навсегда. Трандуил прекрасно знал, ощущал это, что завтра, на берег выйдет кошка, чтобы попрощаться с ним. Хоть кто-то.

Тишина напрягает, к нему никто не подходит, и Трандуил поднимает голову, с нарастающим недоумением смотря на Леголаса. Пришёл. Зачем? Зачем он пришёл, если дал чётко понять об ошибке их связи? Они дали друг другу это понять.  
\- В детстве любил разводить костры, - легко выходит у него из горла.

Видимо, эта информация не такая важная… Леголас посмотрел на истрепанные тетрадь и книгу.  
\- Я пытаюсь нарисовать... - ох, черт, забыл (а это, видимо важная). - Са... Сальвадор Дали. Я видел здесь его слонов. Твой мир словно состоит из обрывков моего.

Зачем он рассказывает, если это не имеет никакого значения? Они друг друга обременяют, они друг другу совершенно никто и боль в челюсти это особо ярко доказывает. Трандуил, тяжело вздохнув, упирается лбом обратно в колени, не имея в памяти ничего, что можно рассказать.  
\- Да скажи ты что-нибудь! - рассвирепел Леголас и кинул в Трандуила мелкий камушек.  
\- Ты только и можешь, что причинять боль? - камень неприятно врезается в ногу, но мужчина так и не поднимает головы.  
\- А ты?!  
\- Я ничего не делаю тебе. Твой вопрос совсем неуместен.  
\- Ты находишься чёрт знает где!  
\- И, по-твоему, виноват в этом именно я, да? Что же, ты глуп, хоть я был куда лучшего мнения о тебе.  
\- Пошёл нахер!

Поговорили. Трандуил поджимает губы, морщась от прострелившей челюсть боли, и старается не думать о том, что, наверное, можно было на сегодня прервать их ссору, оттолкнуть обиды, ведь завтра он уйдёт навсегда. Уйдёт туда, где, наверное, ждёт смерть, потому что... потому что он больше не может так жить. Не может бродить от мира к миру, ждать, когда к нему придёт Леголас, а потом погружаться в темноту, которая начинает для него всё заново.

Леголас вытащил веткой из костерка уголек и принялся ждать, когда тот остынет.  
\- Расскажи что-нибудь, - Трандуил нуждался в чужом голосе, нуждался в новой информации.  
\- В Португалии был пожар, в Венесуэле - референдум за независимость. И вообще у них там сейчас крупная заварушка.  
\- Зачем ты приходишь сюда, если там куда интересней и уже понятно, что я есть только здесь? - Трандуил тяжело вздыхает. - Наверно, ты был прав, когда говорил, что я всего лишь плод твоей фантазии.  
\- Ты моя пара, - пожал плечами Леголас. - Я не уверен, что выдумал тебя. Так не считают… не здесь.  
\- Если ты не можешь найти меня в своём мире, значит меня нет. Или я мёртв, или ты просто придумал меня себе.  
\- Я думаю, что тебя всё же нужно искать в больницах. Мне давали три положительных ответа, но это не был ты.

Может ли быть так, что он на самом деле выдумка Леголаса? Если да, то... то тогда почему он стал жить и функционировать отдельно от него, страдать от одиночества и невозможности выйти за территорию всех этих миров? Слишком много вопросов, на которые, к сожалению, нет ни одного ответа. И никогда не будет.

Уголек остыл.  
\- Я сейчас забуду, но у меня... - забыл. 

Но хоть рисунок помнит. Леголас стал рисовать углем на гладком полу торт, и воцарившееся вновь молчание привлекает внимание даже больше, чем ожидалось, из-за этого Трандуил поднимает голову, смотря на то, как уголёк вырисовывает линии по полу, почти что сливаясь с ним цветом.  
\- Что это?  
\- Торт, - он добавил кремовые розочки наверху.  
\- У тебя день рождения?  
\- Я... Я не помню. Но я заранее хотел это нарисовать. Наверное, да.  
\- У меня нет ничего, что я могу подарить тебе.  
\- Просто хотел сообщить. Знаешь, раз уж на меня действует правило "ничего о себе", значит ты существуешь.

Трандуил лишь пожимает плечами и упирается подбородком в колени.  
\- В следующем мире я это проверю.  
\- А как? - заинтересовался Леголас.  
\- Лодка стоит на берегу. Я просто уплыву и если больше не приснюсь тебе, значит, не был твоей выдумкой.  
\- Не смей! - Леголас подскочил на ноги.  
\- Я устал, Леголас, - мужчина поднимает голову вверх. - Устал от чередования миров, устал ждать тебя, устал ничего не чувствовать.  
\- Но если со дня на день я найду тебя?

Он подошёл и сел рядом с Трандуилом.  
\- Я не могу больше. Тысячи миров, в которых нет ничего. Да ещё и ты... тебе вообще всё равно на меня.  
\- Я тебя сейчас ударю.  
\- Ты совершенно не понимаешь меня.  
\- Объясняйся яснее.

Куда яснее, если он уже и так прямым текстом сказал, что устал! Устал от всего этого дерьма, из которого нашёл выход, но его всё равно заталкивают обратно. По макушку.  
\- Давай уж лучше поцелуемся нормально, пока я не проснулся.

Взгляд, как на идиота, который требует слишком многого и того, что вовсе невозможно получить.  
\- Нет. Мне лишняя привязанность не нужна. Тебе тоже.  
\- Ну и дурак.  
\- Ты не думаешь о том, каково будет дальше. Ты ничего не помнишь, уходя отсюда, я же помню всё до мельчайшей детали.  
\- Я не помню только твоё имя.  
\- Это не "только", Леголас. Это слишком много.  
\- А ты - ничего.  
\- Я помню абсолютно всё, что ты мне рассказывал! И не моя проблема, что я не могу выбраться из этих миров!  
\- Ты помнишь только то, что я записал. Ты сам говорил.  
\- Это стало отправной точкой. Твоя записка позволила мне не забыть о деталях.  
\- Но до этого не помнил.

Трандуил откидывает голову назад, бьётся затылком об стену, но это остаётся без внимания. Память... она не нужна ему. Что-то долго не просыпается Леголас в этот раз. Время тянется долго, если вообще оно здесь есть. Вздохнув, Трандуил склоняется вбок и кладёт голову на плечо Леголаса.  
\- Расскажи о своём мире.  
\- Одного нет, - негромко начинает мужчина. - Каждый раз что-то новое или то, что было очень давно и позабылось. Помню, однажды я попал в мир, где всё было вверх тормашками и можно было ходить по стенам так же, как и по полу. Был мир, который состоял из лиан, что постоянно извивались, соединялись, пытались вплести меня в своё полотно. И был мир полностью пустой, в котором даже земля была из мелких камушков, но не более.  
\- А... эта живность, типа твоей кошки?  
\- Они везде есть. Каждый раз что-то новое, но, например, жирафы, слоны, все, кто сбиваются в стадо, бродят от мира к миру.  
\- И... Они всегда такие... ненормальные?  
\- Для этих миров они нормальны. И... я даже не знаю, как сам выгляжу.  
\- Как я. Ну... В смысле нормально. Одна голова, две руки, две ноги, - он взял руку Трандуила, - пять пальцев.  
\- Я видел свои руки. И ноги, - он недовольно поджимает губы. - У меня здесь нигде не было зеркал.  
\- Ты очень красивый, - он погладил светлые волосы.  
\- Надеюсь, что ты не обманываешь меня, - но внутри становится приятно от комплимента.  
\- А я красивый?  
\- Ну-у, как сказать, - с усмешкой тянет Трандуил. - По крайней мере куда лучше, чем те зверюшки, что бегают здесь.  
\- Так вот, ты красивее меня.  
\- Нарочно пытаешься меня задобрить перед тем, как снова оставить почти на сто миров?  
\- Говорю то, что вижу. А что, ты ждал бы меня сто миров?  
\- В этот раз ждал, как дурак. На ещё один раз меня не хватит здесь, где нет возможности поговорить с кем-то.  
\- Не уплывай хоть неделю. Я... Я, наверное, приму что-нибудь, чтобы прийти сразу.  
\- Я не знаю. Это тяжело в сплошной тишине сидеть и ждать часами, когда не знаешь, сколько на самом деле проходит времени и есть ли время вообще.  
\- Не уплывай, - снова попросил Леголас.  
\- Ты не придёшь через неделю. В прошлый раз было двадцать дней, в этот раз - почти сто... Я не смогу выдержать, если срок станет в два раза больше, - Трандуил скрещивает руки на груди и прячет ладони в подмышки, словно боясь замёрзнуть.  
\- Уплывай, если меня не будет через неделю, - предложил Леголас.

Ужасно. Ему не по себе. Трандуил тяжело вздыхает и прикрывает глаза, но почти сразу же открывает их и вздрагивает, стоит только чужой руке лечь на его колено. Медленное поглаживание. Горячая, даже через штаны, ладонь ползёт вверх, останавливаясь лишь на бедре. Мурашки по коже – часть дофамина… Трандуил поднимает голову с плеча Леголаса, почти что сталкиваясь с его губами своими.  
\- Ты… если я…

Неуверенным Леголас не нравится ему. Трандуил подаётся навстречу стремительно, прерывая бессвязный лепет поцелуем. Просто прижаться своими губами к другим, ощутить тепло, и в груди моментально разливается трепет, когда ему идут навстречу. Поглаживания, ласка, которая обрывается лёгким укусом. 

Леголас негромко шепчет извинения за удары, целует челюсть, где расплывается синяк, спускается губами на шею, откинув волосы назад за спину. Трандуил глубоко вдыхает, совсем не противится, когда его тянут на себя, лишь удобней устраивается на Леголасе, вновь ловя его губы своими.

Спектр чувств, ощущений, большую часть из которых не может описать. Трандуил не следит за происходящим со скрупулёзной педантичностью, не обращает внимания и на то, когда они остаются полностью голыми. Тело к телу, кожа к коже, одно сердцебиение на двоих. Трандуил отстраняется, приподнимаясь на руках, и с желанием осматривает Леголаса. Лёгкий румянец окрашивает щёки приятной гортензией; глаза, которые заволокла тёмная пелена желания, казались более голубыми. Нет, синие, синие со штормовым отливом. Приоткрытые губы, что сейчас были куда алыми, как лепестки поспевшей розы; грудь с тёмными ореолами сосков, к одному из которых Трандуил прижимается губами, чтобы почувствовать языком твёрдую горошинку. 

Тихий стон, каким он должен был бы быть, отбивается от гладких стен пещеры и возвращается многократным эхом, которое заставляет Леголаса залиться большей краской. Он не понимал, как здесь могло стать враз так жарко, не понимал, почему столь простые прикосновения Трандуила становились более личными для него, более страстными для них двоих. Леголас запускает пальцы в волосы пары, перебирает этот почти белый с едва различимым золотым блеском шёлк, легко тянет, когда губы сжимают сосок и оттягивают его. 

Руки проходятся по бокам, спускаются на бёдра, чтобы перебраться на внутреннюю часть со столь чувствительной кожей, бархатной, и Леголас со сладким предвкушением разводит ноги шире, показывая свою готовность. Но его словно не понимают. Пальцы кончиками скользят вверх, вырисовывают узоры на животе, который на столь незамысловатое прикосновение втягивается сильнее. Трандуил перебирается ко второму соску, втягивая его в рот, и одновременно с этим дотрагивается пальцами до члена Леголаса. Горячий. Твёрдый. Линия вверх – прозрачная капля на головке остаётся на подушечке пальца недолго. Трандуил растирает смазку по плоти своей пары, обводит языком сосок, испытывая восхищение, когда Леголас в очередной раз стонет. Громко. И всё равно на то, что пальцы почти до боли сжимают волосы на затылке. 

Стоит только выпустить припухший сосок изо рта, как пальцы исчезают с головы. Леголас выгибается, чтобы прижаться к Трандуилу, почувствовать его сильнее, но мужчина приподнимается выше, кладя руку на его грудь.  
\- Я хочу тебя, - как в бреду, выдыхает Леголас.

Трандуил лишь улыбается, так же, как и в первый день их встречи, и подносит свою руку к губам, нарочно медленно облизывая ладонь. Провокация. Специально, чтобы раззадорить сильнее. Леголас морально готовится к боли, которая обязательно будет, и почти что задыхается от несправедливости. Трандуил прижимается членом к его, обхватывает влажной ладонью и начинает двигать рукой. Приятно, очень приятно, до ярких вспышек перед глазами, ощущать давление чужой плоти, скольжение плотного кольца из пальцев, но он хотел быть полноценной частью своей пары. И всё равно, что это сон, всё равно, что так и не нашёл. Есть только здесь и сейчас.

Движения ладони ускорялись, ладонь накрывала головки, чтобы растереть выступающую смазку. Они двое не сдерживали себя и подавались бёдрами навстречу друг другу, впивались в губы поцелуями, укусами, желая получить и оставить метки. Возбуждение пробегает по оголённым нервам каждую секунду, меньше секунды, вызывая острые пики деполяризации, что, казалось, были такими ощутимыми, отчего впивались и разрывали всё на своём пути внизу живота. Леголас стонет в губы Трандуила и выгибается в спине почти что до хруста в позвонках, пачкая свой живот и чужую ладонь белыми каплями. Мужчина над ним вздрагивает после пары резких движений рукой и изливается ему на живот.

Поцелуй обрывается резко, Трандуил падает на Леголаса. Их дыхания сливаются в одну быструю песню вместе с сердцебиением. Приятно, сладко и… Трандуил чувствует себя так, как ещё никогда за все миры. И теперь кажется, что уход – глупая затея. Есть чувства и… связь. Трандуил глубоко вдыхает и прикрывает глаза, чтобы запомнить этот момент сильнее. 

Леголас исчезает быстро. Неожиданно и быстро, и Трандуил просто не успевает, не хочет, удержаться на руках, оказываясь лежащим на твёрдом полу. Одиноко. Потребность в Леголасе... Огонь не гас, огонь был, но тепла не было... Всего лишь неделя? Но неделя - это сколько миров?

****

***

Да чтоб их всех! Снова звуки. Но он же не заводил будильник! Леголас не ходит на работу сейчас... То, что это был телефон, он понял только тогда, когда окончательно проснулся.

Телефон, что разбудил его, продолжал разрываться от звонков, словно колокол, призывающий укрыться от бедствия. Леголас, ещё сонный, взял трубку и поднёс к уху. Его сознание атаковали целые стаи вопросов, произнесенных приятным женским голосом. Сказав его имя и кто кем приходится в его семье, Леголас наконец понял, зачем было так рано звонить. Умер его дед. Не то, чтобы это произвело на него большое впечатления. Они виделись раз в год и посылали друг другу открытки по праздникам. Да, дед учил его кататься на велосипеде, но сейчас это было таким смутным и далёким...

Леголас ехал забрать его вещи в больницу на другом конце города и перебирал эти туманные воспоминания. Прикосновения, поцелуи, уверенный взгляд, от которого он уже мог кончить… На стойке регистрации ему предложили подняться на третий этаж и подождать там. Наверху миловидная сестра, сидевшая за столом, узнала цель его посещения и ушла вглубь коридора.

Леголас устроился на белом жестком диванчике. Все было настолько стерильно, что почти ничем не пахло. И звуков почти не было. От этого быстро стало скучно. Леголас решил пройтись по правой стороне коридора. 

А потом... нет, он не хотел нарушать правила, просто дверь была приоткрыта и эти волосы цвета песка в пустыне. «Трандуил!» - оружейным выстрелом грохнуло в голове. В несколько шагов Леголас оказался у койки. Кожа была тонкая, пергаментного цвета, впалые щеки, нос, словно плавник рыбы. Но это он. Он нашел его!  
\- Трандуил, - он положил ладонь на овальный лоб.

Не мог заснуть, как обычно после ухода Леголаса. С ним бывало пару раз такое, бывало, что на глазах менялся мир... Это неприятно. Как будто брали и протягивали через ушко иглы, чтобы выкинуть в другом мире. Но сейчас этот каменный мешок пещеры не исчезал, хоть и было неприятное ощущение. Как будто проглотил огонь. Или горячий камень. Уж больно знакомое чувство. А хотелось подольше насладиться негой, воспоминаниями о льнувшем к нему теле.  
На твёрдом полу лежать было не особо приятно. Тело затекло, челюсть не переставала ныть, но стоило только Трандуилу выровняться, сесть, как картинка перед глазами пошла рябью. Неужто решил мир измениться? Давно пора. Раз, два, тр... Трандуил давится воздухом, когда к его лбу дотрагивается что-то тёплое. Мужчина моментально прижимает ладонь, чтобы... что? Никогда ещё не было такого. Никогда он не чувствовал в этих мирах тепло из ниоткуда, только тогда, когда Леголас... Леголас?

\- Ты слышишь меня, Трандуил? - Леголас погладил мужчину по щеке.  
\- Мужчина, - возмущённый женский голос окликает Леголаса, - что вы здесь делаете? Посторонним вход запрещён.

Леголас дёрнулся.  
\- П... простите... Я знаю, но... Но он моя пара, я нашел его после нескольких месяцев поисков, - в подтверждение он быстро закатал рукав, показывая метку.  
\- Вы должны были согласовать приход, - медсестра, покосившись на браслет, подходит к пациенту, чтобы прочистить трубку в горле. - Мистер Мирквуд в последние недели нестабильный. Его нельзя лишний раз тревожить.  
\- Я не знал, что он здесь! Я вообще не знал, где он.

Отнять клапан от трубки, чтобы ватная палочка имела возможность собрать накопившуюся слизь. Тело захрипело, не имея возможности нормально дышать, но показатели на мониторе совершенно не изменились.  
\- Не кричите, - девушка недовольно смотрит на Леголаса. - Здесь вам место покоя, а не публичное место.  
\- Я ведь могу его навещать?  
\- У мистера Мирквуда есть доверенное лицо. Больше информации вам дадут на первом этаже, - присоединить клапан обратно, позволяя пациенту нормально задышать.

Но он же его пара... Бросив последний взгляд на Трандуила, Леголас вышел в коридор. Ему вручили вещи деда и краткую инструкцию, что делать дальше. Леголас отправился на первый этаж.  
\- Эм... Мисс? - обратился он к медсестре за стойкой регистрации.

Женщина поднимает взгляд на потревожившего, но не больше, чем на секунду, вновь возвращаясь к заполнению бланков.  
\- Родильное крыло с другой стороны здания.

Он что, так похож на взволнованного папашу?!  
\- Нет-нет, я не с этим. Третий этаж, триста вторая палата, кто доверенное лицо того плацента? Мне нужно с ним встретиться.  
\- Кем вы являетесь пациенту? - медсестра отыскивает в одном из многочисленных ящиков нужную папку.  
\- Я его пара, - он чувствовал себя немного глупо, когда говорил это. 

Леголас опять показал браслет. Сравнить с последним отчётом, и женщина, недовольно запричитав о том, что семнадцать лет никому не нужен, а тут вдруг спохватились, выписывает номер на белый стикер.  
\- Элронд Ривенделл. Звонить можете с восьми утра до одиннадцати вечера, - она протягивает Леголасу бумажку.

«Семнадцать лет...» - обескуражено повторил в мыслях Леголас и забрал бумажку.  
\- Спасибо, мисс. 

Решив, что дело ждать не станет, Леголас пристроился на очередном жестком диванчике, поставив пакет с вещами между ботинок, и набрал номер Ривенделла. Долгие гудки, которые где-то там отражаются музыкой.  
\- Я слушаю, - глубокий голос прерывает гудки.

Нужно было обдумать разговор заранее. Теперь он чувствует себя идиотом.  
\- Мистер Ривенделл? Мое имя Леголас Ласгален. Я звоню вам по поводу вашего друга. Трандуила.  
\- Если это опять какой-то розыгрыш, что вы являетесь его сыном, то я не намерен вас слушать.  
\- Нет... - пролепетал он. - Я... Я его пара. Это правда. У меня есть браслет. Я видел его во сне. Я нашел Трандуила только что. Буквально десять минут назад.

Тишина затягивается на непозволительные длительные секунды, и на другой стороне "провода" тяжело вздыхают.  
\- Чего вы хотите?  
\- Чтобы вы разрешили мне посещать его.  
\- Я не знаю, как вы прознали о том, что у Трандуила появился браслет, и совершенно не имею понятия, на каком основании вам дали мой номер, но не звоните больше сюда. Возымейте совесть, мало того, что террористическая атака, кома, так ещё и состояние, которое ухудшилось.  
\- Но я правда его пара. Вы можете сравнить наши браслеты!  
\- Мальчик, знаешь, сколько было таких, как ты, за эти семнадцать лет? Сто двадцать девять людей, которые пытались поймать наживу. Ещё раз позвоните сюда, и с вами уже будет разговаривать полиция, - слишком жёстко и Элронд сбрасывает вызов.

Вот же! Леголас отыскал в галерее фото своего браслета и послал его этому Элронду с одним только словом: "Сравните". Новая пауза, которая куда длиннее, чем первая, но после приходит короткое разрешение прийти завтра в больницу к девяти утра. Мог бы и сегодня! Это же его пара! Что же... Разберется пока с дедом.

****

***

Почти не спал. Или спал, но ему казалось, что глядит в потолок. В шесть утра он решил себя не мучить и встать. Сварить себе кофе. Завтрак не лез. До восьми убивал время уборкой в квартире. Даже окна вымыл, чего давно не делал. Без десяти девять в холле больницы он отправил СМС Элронду о том, что он на месте.

Без двух минут девять на парковке больницы останавливается чёрный автомобиль, и мужчина, одетый не под солнечную погоду последних дней лета, с букетом тёмно-алых роз заходит в белый холл. Запах медикаментов, запах болезни... 

Элронд теряет пять минут за стойкой регистрации, заполняя необходимые документы и получая взамен положенные три часа. Ему до сих пор было больно видеть друга в довольно плачевном состоянии, которое в последние недели стало ухудшаться. Перестал сам дышать, пульс был уже не столь быстрым и температура не поднималась выше тридцати шести. Умирал. Трандуил умирал после семнадцати лет борьбы.

Новостью, конечно, стал вчерашний звонок. Соулмейт. Семнадцать лет, да нет, все тридцать восемь лет чистоты на запястьях, а тут вдруг проклюнулась связь. Может, она и послужила тем, что Трандуил стал умирать? Тогда это... Ривенделл осматривает холл, осматривает пятерых людей и не понимает, какой из них этот Леголас, который нарисовался из ниоткуда. Он пришёл сюда не для того, чтобы разгадывать ребусы. Вздохнув, Элронд всё же набирает нужный номер, следя за присутствующими, чтобы узнать, кто пара его друга.  
\- Да? - Леголас тут же поднес телефон к уху  
\- Если ты действительно пара Трандуила, то я ему сочувствую, - недовольный глупостью блондина, Элронд сбрасывает вызов. - Порой нужно смотреть не просто себе под ноги, когда ожидаешь кого-то, - более громко, чтобы его услышали.  
\- Кажется, я ничего вам не сделал, чтобы разговаривать со мной в таком тоне.  
\- Запястье, - Элронд предпочитает не слышать слова того, кто назвался соулмейтом, ему нужно доказательство.

В который раз он продемонстрировал татуировку. Семнадцать листьев, тонкий чёрный ободок.  
\- Иди за мной, - тон, который не выражает ничего, и, взяв букет со стойки, Элронд идёт к лестнице.

Господи, наконец-то! И для этого ему пришлось ждать почти двадцать четыре часа. А если Трандуил уже хочет уплыть?  
\- Вести себя прилично, не трогать ни Трандуила, ни тем более аппаратуру, - отдаёт приказы Ривенделл. - Посещение не больше трёх часов. И ни в коем разе не пытаться его разбудить. Попытаешься облегчить его страдания - я лично сделаю так, чтобы о тебе забыли, - Элронд останавливается у двери и поворачивает голову в сторону Леголаса. - Я не верю тебе, не верю, что ты его пара. Браслет можно подделать. Но если Трандуил твой истинный... - мужчина не продолжает, зная, что его прекрасно понимают.  
\- Я могу к нему пройти?

Осмотрев Ласгалена, Элронд открывает дверь и заходит в палату. Темно, но даже так он видит, каким скелетом стал Трандуил. Кожа, кости, трубка из горла и писк, который показывает, что мужчина ещё жив. Но жив ли на самом деле или мучается в агонии? 

Подойдя к столику, Элронд ставит букет алых роз в уже подготовленную вазу и подходит ближе к койке, не осмеливаясь дотронуться до Мирквуда. Сломает ещё ненароком, только этого не хватало.

Леголас пошёл следом. Семнадцать лет. Семнадцать лет он лежит так. Леголас сел на стул у кровати.  
\- Трандуил, ты слышишь меня? - повторил он свой вчерашний вопрос.  
\- Он ничего не слышит. Мозг почти не функционирует, - холодно отвечает Элронд за друга.

«Я тебя не спрашивал», - хотел огрызнуться Леголас.  
\- Он постоянно путешествует по своим изломанным мирам. Наверное, он далеко. Опять в поле с двойными колосками. Но там неплохо. Ничего тебе не угрожает. Только одиноко. Он сказал, что впервые видит такого как я. Живого.  
\- Трандуил один из двадцати, которые выжили, - Элронд тяжело вздыхает. - Когда самолёт врезался в Северную башню центра международной торговли, Трандуил был на сто девятом этаже. Десять этажей ниже и от него не осталось бы ничего. Как говорят, Трандуил впал в кому не сразу. Он видел всё, видел, как падает Южная башня, видел, как люди выпрыгивают из окон, даже пытался дозвониться до службы спасения, и у него это получилось... Его нашли через пять часов после того, как самолёт врезался в башню, под грудой обломков с проткнутым боком и в состоянии глубокой комы.

Тогда просто удивительно, что у него там так мирно и нет нескончаемого повторения этой мясорубки.  
\- Можно я положу ему руку на лоб? – на что Элронд едва заметно кивает головой.

Ладонь легла на овальный лоб. Кожа и сразу кость черепа. Кажется, даже швы чувствуешь.  
\- В паруса твоих снов льется свет из окна  
И твой путь в мой приют освещает Луна, - тихо пропел Леголас, поглаживая висок большим пальцем.  
\- Через две недели его отключат, - всё же решившись, перебивает Ласгалена Элронд. - Он сейчас больше труп, чем живой, и нет более смысла мучить его.  
\- Но вдруг он очнется? Тем более, я его нашёл.  
\- Показатели за последние недели стали куда хуже, чем были. Сейчас Трандуила поддерживают лишь аппараты. Да и за семнадцать лет он так и не очнулся.  
\- Он в отчаянии, потому что не может найти меня. А я его. Сейчас должно стать лучше.  
\- Если за две недели ничего не изменится - я не буду больше тянуть. Его пора отпустить.

****

***

Он слышал песню таким знакомым голосом, но никак не мог найти. Да и не ждал больше Леголаса... Дать только восемь миров, если не придёт, то сам уйдёт.

В этот раз вспышка была намного ярче и она принесла боль в затылке и... боку? Трандуил старается проморгаться, прогнать белую пелену перед глазами как можно быстрее, но стоит увидеть знакомое место, как желает, чтобы простынь, застилающая мир, вернулась. Длинный коридор, где-ни-где разрушенные стены между кабинетами, магазинами, офисами, обваленный пол всего в трёх шагах от него. Помнит и не потому, что бывал здесь больше ста раз ("Четыре тысячи двести тридцать шесть раз", - любезно подсказывает внутренний голос), а потому, что... Это его воспоминание из той, другой жизни, которая его собственная и реальная.

Трандуил смотрит на тела на полу, которые были одеты в обычную одежду, но вместо лица у них была силиконовая гладкая маска без рта, носа и глаз, что так сильно напоминала кожу. Безликие. Все они безликие, потому что никто уже не вспомнит. На негнущихся ногах Трандуил подходит к окну без стекла и опасливо выглядывает. Башня близнец пылала чёрным огнём, который был живым и с удовольствием пожирал всё, что ему попадалось в пасть, и какие-то фигуры... слишком мелкие, чтобы разобрать, они выпрыгивали из окон, чтобы спастись от монстра. Люди. Люди, которые выбрали свободу перед смертью. Но он хочет жить! Трандуил чувствует отчаянное желание выбраться отсюда и жить дальше!

Порыв ветра приносит запах гари и жаренной человеческой плоти. Крики. Агония. Смерть, которая нависает над ним сейчас. Снова. 

Трандуил делает шаг назад и едва ли не теряет равновесие, когда пол под ногой проваливается вниз. Поспешно вернуться обратно к окну и с нарастающей паникой смотреть на дыру, которая становилась всё больше и больше.

Дым ест глаза. Крики людей, грохот и скрежет рушившегося здания. Паника. Давка. Леголас старался выбраться из всего этого.  
\- Трандуил! - он не найдёт его в этом аду. - Трандуил! Это только твой сон! Сделай же что-нибудь! - по стенам пошли трещины.

Первым желанием - стоит прыгнуть. Вниз. Всё равно, какой этаж, ведь к нему всё равно не проберутся. Не найдут. Но Трандуил лишь закрывает нос рукавом рубашки, чтобы больше не чувствовать вонь горящих заживо тел.

Площадка. Леголас отшатнулся от осыпающихся краев. А на другом краю этой дыры...  
\- Трандуил! - он отступил на шаг, вниз полетел ещё один кусок бетона. - Я нашёл тебя! В своём мире! Ты слышишь меня?! - он сложил руки рупором. - Я нашел тебя, ты в коме! Ты в больнице! - надрывал голос Леголас. - Уже семнадцать лет!

Голос, который пробивается через рёв соседней башни, которая стала бекрениться в его сторону, и Трандуил переводит потерянный взгляд на Леголаса... который пришёл. Не оставил его вновь почти на сто миров. Все звуки враз стихают, как и исчезает ветер. Люди, что выпрыгивали из окон, остаются висеть в воздухе, словно кто-то просто нажал на "паузу". Трандуил хмурится, пытаясь понять, что вообще происходит и почему... кома. Семнадцать лет в коме... Трандуил упирается спиной в оставшуюся целой стену у окна и отрицательно мотает головой. Не может быть, не может семнадцать лет!  
\- Элронд, - Леголас наконец мог не рвать так горло. - Ты помнишь Элронда? Он каждый день приходит навестить тебя, - страшная новость пронзила ему мозг. Господи, он сразу должен был... - Если ты не очнешься через две недели, тебя отключат от аппаратов!

Вот почему была тьма, вот почему столько миров... Трандуил запускает пальцы в волосы и с силой их тянет, но не ощущает абсолютно ничего. Нет боли. Нет потребности в еде. Нет ничего, что знакомо живому человеку. 

Проснуться... семнадцать лет... Слишком большой срок. И есть ли вообще смысл возвращаться туда, где...где уже ничего не знает?  
\- Ты слышал меня? - с тревогой спросил Леголас, смотря на перекошенное лицо Трандуила.

Но вместо ответа мужчина лишь поворачивает голову в сторону, косится в окно, опускает взгляд вниз, туда, где медленно поднималась вверх вода. Прийти в себя... Что такое прийти в себя? Может, именно сейчас Трандуил был как никогда раньше в здравом рассудке?

Выход всегда был один единственный, но он отталкивал его постоянно. Неосознанно, разумно, в надежде, из-за отчаяния. Сейчас же... слишком большой срок и маленькие недели, чтобы прийти в себя. Трандуил качает головой и переводит взгляд на Леголаса, мягкий взгляд, извиняющийся, наполненный желанием жить, но смирившийся с тем, что единственный выход - смерть.

До воды ещё далеко, этажей шестьдесят, а то и больше. Но всё равно. Выбор уже сделан. Трандуил ступает по полу уверенно, откуда-то зная, что он не обвалится под ним, идёт к "арке" с неровными краями в стене - путь во что-то новое. Он просто устал... устал от всего. Но правда оказалась куда болезненней, чем думал. 

Трандуил становится спиной к проёму, чтобы в последний раз увидеть Леголаса, запомнить его, если там, где-то там есть другая жизнь, и найти его. Глубокий вдох, до невозможного, и шаг назад, позволяя телу накрениться и полететь вниз. И всё возвращается моментально: крики, другие люди, выпрыгивающие из окон, огонь, башня, которая ударилась в другую, разрушая. Ветер обволакивал падающее тело вниз в кокон, трепал волосы, резал кожу, желая впечатать последний сладкий миг свободы... Трандуил прекрасно знал, что в прошлый раз, семнадцать лет назад, он пытался прыгнуть, как и остальные, но его придавило обрушившимся потолком. Сильный удар в спину, и всё обрывается.

Он решил уйти... Леголас понял это по его лицу. Когда Трандуил исчезает, на Леголаса рушится потолок и он просыпается. Телефон снова разрывается. Если бы от звонков он нагревался - до него было бы не прикоснуться. 

Леголас схватил трубку. Он мало что понял. Слова и смысл словно ускользали от него, как вода сквозь пальцы. Одно он понял: ему срочно нужно в больницу. Наверное, прохожим странно было видеть его - непричесанного, еще немного помятого со сна и кое-как одетого.

Половина седьмого утра - именно в это время сердце Трандуила останавливается, отказываясь работать дальше. Для Элронда звонок становится такой же неожиданностью, правда... он знал, что однажды обессиленное тело друга перестанет быть живым. До больницы он добирается в рекордные двадцать минут с другого конца города и сталкивается в коридоре с Леголасом.  
\- Трандуил... Я так... и... не понял что с ним, - еле выговорил Леголас.  
\- Думаю, тебе нужно присесть, - Элронд кладёт руку на плечо Леголаса и в поддержке сжимает его.

Не отрывая взгляда от лица мужчины, Леголас опустился на диванчик.  
\- У Трандуила остановилось сердце, - через силу ровным голосом сообщает Ривенделл.  
\- Он... умер? - разлепил губы Леголас.  
\- Семнадцать лет в коме, - Элронд садится рядом с Леголасом, стараясь не показывать свою ошарашенность и боль. - И так было большим чудом, что Трандуил столько лет был стабильным.  
\- Это... Это из-за меня. Я сказал ему, что он в коме семнадцать лет, и он не захотел жить.  
\- Не вини себя. Трандуил сделал такой выбор сам, а не под твоим давлением.  
\- Но не скажи я, он мог бы ещё жить. Или скажи иначе.  
\- Уже не повернуть время вспять.

Конец... Леголас посмотрел на свой браслет.  
\- Не выцветает...  
\- Странно, - но Элронд не обращает на это внимание, списывая всё на то, что Леголас так хочет видеть.  
\- Это должно что-то значить! - уцепился за эту мысль Леголас.

Элронд уже собирается сказать, что значить может лишь непринятие Леголасом правды, как к ним подходит врач. Не особо долгая беседа, но самое важное - Трандуил жив. Больше пяти минут был мёртв, но сейчас в искусственной коме, из которой выведут через неделю. Списки новых лекарств, списки того, что нужно делать, но Ривенделл просто не понимает, что происходит вокруг.  
\- Так... Трандуил полностью придёт в себя?  
\- Не могу гарантировать, но шестьдесят процентов есть на то, что через шесть-семь дней мистер Мирквуд выйдет из комы впервые за семнадцать лет.

Всё же жив? Словно не веря врачу, Леголас смотрит на Элронда.  
\- И когда можно... увидеть Трандуила?  
\- Через два дня. Сейчас он в реанимации.  
\- Нам теперь только ждать? - спросил Леголас.  
\- Если что-то непредвиденное случится, то мы вам позвоним раньше.

****

***

Первые два дня он провел в больнице, держась на кофе из автоматов. Потом медсестры все же настойчиво уговорили его ждать дома.  
\- Потому что это точно будет неделя. Не меньше.

Но дома было даже хуже. Он не мог ни писать, ни рисовать. Чтение - он не продвигался дальше двух абзацев. Это напоминало эксперимент, где ты просто заперт в комнате без средств связи и чего-либо, чем можно себя занять.

Ещё пару дней он тупо лежал на кровати, оживая только на утренний звонок в больницу. На четвёртый день такого существования, Леголас решил что-то поменять в жизни. Сил больше не было. Он прямо-таки истязал себя физическими нагрузками в зале, потом валился на кровать и засыпал без снов. А на седьмой день ему позвонили.

Он снова привлекает внимание всех, когда несется в больницу. Узнает ли его Трандуил? Будет ли он вообще в состоянии узнать что-либо.  
\- Я к Трандуилу Мирквуду, - объявил он медсестре за стойкой.  
\- Двести пятая палата, - сухо бросает девушка.

Знакомая не понаслышке темнота. Пусто, одиноко и почему-то на этот раз холодно. Но воспоминания мелькают где-то на периферии, не давая полностью погрузиться во тьму. Вот он в школу пошёл, вот познакомился с Элрондом, вот поступил в университет и открыл дело с Ривенделлом, вот жена, с которой не срослось, вот башни и боль. Боль, которая особо отчётливо ощущается просто сейчас. И это "сейчас" длится непозволительно долго.

Трандуил слышал голоса, много голосов, которые окружали его, но не мог понять ни слова. Только боль во всём теле, в каждой клеточке, в каждой мысли. Она не отпускала, не уходила ни на секунду и не давала передохнуть. Если ад существует, то он был именно таким. А потом все звуки враз ворвались ему в мозг. Больно. Чей-то голос, какой-то писк, шуршание, треск, удар... Трандуил рефлекторно делает глубокий судорожный вдох, слыша, нет, скорее чувствуя хрипы в груди, и пытается открыть глаза, надеясь, что очередной новый мир будет без солнца и с какими-то домами.

Веки, словно налиты свинцом, и в голове так тяжело, как будто мозг стал камнем. Какой-то звук, который является его стоном (Трандуил понимает это не сразу), и его почти вынуждают открыть глаза. Яркий свет, как при вспышке при переходе из мира в мир, но стоит только пелене уйти, открывая больший обзор, как перед ним склоняется мужчина. Незнакомый. Размытый. И говорит что-то о зрении, которое восстановится в ближайшие дни. Но всё такое... неважное, ведь, кажется, пришёл в себя и это не очередной безумный мир.

Трандуил заторможено понимает, что от него что-то требуют, но не может вымолвить ни единого слова. Язык совсем не двигается. "Рефлексы вернутся со временем, не волнуйтесь", - осознаётся через долгие минуты.

А потом его оставляют в одиночестве, в приятном одиночестве, когда нет никаких разноцветных животных. Как же приятно ощущать боль.  
Трандуил пытался разобрать, что вообще окружает его, но лишь улавливал цвет и размытые очертания предметов. Трандуил пытался понять, что вообще чувствует из-за такого пробуждения. Трандуил пытался принять то, что уже не будет бесконечной смены миров, которые в последнее время становились всё более... странными. 

Второй этаж. Леголас притормаживает перед палатой прежде, чем войти. Узнает ли его Трандуил? Тот был все так же опутан трубками. Леголас сел на стул у кровати.  
\- Трандуил, - тихо позвал он.

Шум, тихие шаги, которые кажутся слишком громкими, образовавшаяся тишина... По телу проходят мурашки - столь знакомое и приятное ощущение того, что нужен, - стоит только собственному имени прозвучать родным голосом.

Трандуил не может повернуть голову, но слышит, что раздражает, как какой-то писк ускоряется. Не важно. Не сейчас. Не тогда, когда его не бросили и пришли к нему. Леголас... Губы затрагивает едва заметная улыбка.

Узнал... Леголас осторожно провел ладонью по лбу и волосам. Он смог. Смог, несмотря на то, что решил прыгнуть, решил прервать жизнь. Смог, потому что страдал бы другой. Страдал бы не Трандуил. Всё хорошо, теперь уж точно всё позади.


End file.
